London Dungeon
by As do Costume
Summary: 8 amigos e um grito partem à aventura numa zona obscura de Londres, onde são confrontados com as mais estranhas situções.
1. Trailler

**Este Verão… **

- Yahooooo, finalmente férias! – disse Sirius atirando o chapéu de Remus ao chão.

**8 amigos …**

- Larga-me, Potter!

SLAP

**Ou nem tanto, não sabem onde se vão meter…**

- London Dungeon, fixe, vamos lá – Kim agarrou nos braços das amigas aterrorizadas e entrou, seguida dos marotos.

**Uma aventura aterrorizante…**

- Ah, um rato! – gritou Alice

- É de plástico – conclui Lily

- Continua a ser um rato…

**Baseado em eventos reais**

- E, vão-me lavar a roupa! – gritou Charlotte

**Os Marotos e 4 amigas gritam …**

- Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Em _London Dungeon_**

- Hey, ho let's go!

- Sirius, já percebemos.


	2. Regresso a casa

**Regresso a casa **

Quatro amigas conversavam relaxadamente sobre as férias que viriam depois da saída do Expresso de Hogwarts.

(Pausa para descrição)

Lillian Evans, ou apenas Lily, tinha os cabelos ruivos ondulados e espessos e os olhos em forma de amêndoa de um verde espantoso. Tinha uma personalidade explosiva com temperamentos instáveis, que variavam entre o mais racional possível e loucura inimaginável. Era filha de muggles.

Charlotte Moore, ou apenas Cha Cha, tinha os cabelos pretos que faziam contraste com os seus olhos roxos. Possivelmente a personalidade mais ingenuamente distraída do grupo, falava sem pensar (trocava alhos com bugalhos). Era sangue puro.

Alice Newton, ou apenas Ally, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos mel, faziam uma perfeita sintonia com o seu rosto redondo. A sua extravagante paz de alma, impressionava o mais sossegado do comum dos mortais. Hippie assumida, tentava viver à risca do célebre lema: Peace and Love, baby! Era sangue puro.

Kimberly Smith, ou apenas Kim, definitivamente loira com olhos azuis. Rockeira, neurótica, pessimista e paranóica, tinha um gosto especial por alface e cogumelos. Também costumava cantarolar com a Cha Cha pela escola e tinha o passatempo de chatear a Lily. Era sangue puro.

(Continuação da história)

- Férias, sou louca por ti – começou Cha Cha a dançar descontroladamente seguindo uma música imaginária.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer nestas férias? – perguntou Alice, que estava a comer chocolates e a cantarolar " I believe in a better way".

- Bem, que tal eu vos mostrar a verdadeira Londres, a dos muggles? – sugeriu Lily, mas ao levantar-se do banco, bateu com a cabeça no lugar das bagagens.

- Bute – exclamou Kim, ignorando as dores da amiga – vamos ser raptadas, assaltadas e chantageadas, quando vemos os mais importantes monumentos da nossa adorada nação.

Seguindo-se um breve silencio, até ser quebrado pela Lily.

- Ok, vocês ficam em minha casa e partimos à aventura. Começamos pela Torre de Londres e depois vamos ao Museu Britânico … – e continuou a enumerar os vários monumentos, enquanto as outras três olhavam – na com fascinação.

No outro lado da porta, estava um rapaz com um ouvido encostado na porta da cabine das quatro amigas, enquanto outros três o olhavam com expressões de admiração, descrença ou apenas de diversão.

(pausa para descrição)

Os quatro rapazes do lado de fora da cabine formavam o maior grupo de pregadores de partidas de toda a história de Hogwarts.

James Potter, ou Prongs, tinha os cabelos pretos despenteados, os olhos eram cor de avelã. Era conhecido em toda a escola devido aos seus dotes para o Quidditch e obsessão por mostrar as cuecas de Snape para toda a escola e tentar descontroladamente sair com Lillian. Era sangue puro e transformava – se ilegalmente em veado, tentando convencer Sirius, inutilmente que era em cervo. Era um tipo simpático e amigo dos seus amigos, mas um pouco convencido.

Sirius Black, ou Padfoot, tinha os cabelos pretos, mas ao contrário do seu melhor amigo, caíam-lhe elegantemente sobre os olhos, estes eram de azul cinza profundo. Mulherengo, mas muito divertido, só se metia em encrencas devido à sua grande boca, que atacava nos momentos mais inoportunos. Era sangue puro, mas detestava a sua família, por isso tinha fugido de casa para viver com os Potters nas férias da Páscoa deste ano. Transformava-se num grande cão preto.

Remus Lupin, ou Moony, tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanhos-claros, mas tinha sempre um ar cansado, adoentado e pálido devido a todos os meses, durante a lua cheia, transformar-se em lobisomem. Era filho de bruxos com origens muggles. Era calmo, sereno e aparentemente bem comportado, mas tinha um lado louco que só mostrava aos seus amigos

Peter Pettigrew, ou Wormtail, tinha cabelo de rato e era baixinho ao contrário dos outros rapazes. Transformava-se em rato e era filho de puros sangues. Medroso, com uma grande ficção por queijo suíço, metia-se constantemente em problemas devido à sua grande curiosidade.

(De volta à história)

- Porque que tas a ouvir atrás da porta? – perguntou Remos com um ar de descrença.

- Invoca aí 4 copos – disse James, ignorando a pergunta.

Feito o pedido, os quatro pegaram rapidamente nos copos, entreolharam-se e acompanharam James naquela escuta atrás da porta.

- Ok, tá combinado, amanhã saímos cedinho de minha casa, para visitarmos a Torre de Londres. – ouviram a voz de Lily.

- Marotos, temos uma missão, segui-las. – exclamou James encostando-se à porta, o que foi imitado pelos outros.

- Vai ser a missão possível! – concordou entusiasticamente Peter

- O que é que vocês andaram a beber? – inquiriu Remus

- Hey, ho let´s go – cantou Sirius

Devido ao peso e à idade da porta… BuUuUMmMMmm! A porta caiu.

Os rapazes começaram a dar berros de espanto:

- Agarrem-se!

- Lá vou eu!

(agarraram-se uns aos outros como ursinhos peludos)

As raparigas arregalaram os olhos quando viram a porta tombada e os marotos em cima dela, imaginando um monte de pigmeus enrolados. Risada total!

Rapidamente os rapazes levantaram-se, ajeitando o cabelo e roupas, enorme silêncio prosseguiu-se até o Sirius exclamar com um grande sorriso:

- Ah… foi giro e tal…

- Pois foi! Isto de jogar à apanhada no comboio é… extraordinariamente excitante! – desculpou-se James.

O resto do grupo concordou. As raparigas entreolharam-se.

- Então…? Onde vão passar as férias? – perguntou Kim.

O grupo dos rapazolas deram várias sugestões disparatadamente:

- Vamos pescar!

- Vamos a Andorra, fazer ski! Não gostamos de calor! É muito quente!

- Vamos para casa do James!

- Vamos a Portugal comer pastéis de nata e nadar no rio Tejo! Ouvi dizer que aquilo é uma maravilha!

Alice começou a fazer contas e disse:

- Seria mais fácil se todos dissessem que vão para a casa do James.

Peter pergunta o porquê desta afirmação, as raparigas respondem em conjunto:

- Porque é a mais óbvia!

E Charlotte acrescenta:

- E o rio Tejo é poluído.

Sirius riposta logo:

- Ah! Pois é! Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes?

James faz aquela cara de cusco e pergunta num tom muito suave, como quem não quer a coisa:

- E as senhoras? Onde vão ficar a aproveitar este sol resplandecente?

Responderam ao mesmo tempo:

- Vamos ficar em casa a ver as bananas crescer!

Perceberam logo que se tinham enterrado na resposta.

Sirius disse abanando a cabeça:

- Na, na, na… resposta demasiado igual!

As raparigas morderam a língua… e agora? Que iam responder?

Kim tenta salvar a situação:

- Vamos praticar rituais satânicos muggles! Foi a Charlotte que me ensinou!

Rapazes lançam um olhar de inquisição a Charlotte:

- Foi a Lily que me emprestou o livro! Ela é que sabe!

Passaram os olhares para Lily:

- Foi a Alice que comprou o livro! Ela é pró nestes casos!

Olhando para Alice:

- Pois… eu queimei o livro ontem… porque estava lá escrito um ritual de como transformar Soja em Carne! Aquilo não devia ser publicado!

Os marotos suspiram de alívio:

Remus olha para o relógio.

- É melhor voltarmos para a nossa cabine. Estamos quase a chegar à estação.

Os rapazolas despediram-se fazendo gestos meramente estranhos com as mãos, saindo da cabine.

Remus foi o ultimo a sair e repara a porta.

Já na estação de King's Cross, os dois grupinhos despediram-se e subitamente abraçaram-se (como sinal de respeito e amizade… mas não choraram). Ficaram a olhar uns para os outros até que:

- Yahooooo, finalmente férias! – disse Sirius atirando o chapéu de Remus ao chão.

Riram-se enquanto Remus ficou com um ar indignado, por ver o seu chapéu estampilhado no chão.

E lá foram para o mundo dos muggles, cada um para a sua casinha… (marotos » casa do James e raparigas » casa da Lily)

Nota das autoras: este foi uma apresentação, o próximo é onde começa a historia, agradecemos a quem leu isto, nomeadamente à jehssik por comentar. Não sabemos quando vamos voltar a actualizar a história, porque estamos na época dos exames.

Bjnhs 

As do Costume


	3. Férias, Londres, Torre de Londres

**Férias, Londres, Torre de Londres**

O dia amanheceu, a Lua deu lugar ao Sol, este observava os marotos espalhafatosamente deitados e enrolados no chão do quarto de James.

Enquanto na casa de Lily, as raparigas estavam a tomar descontraidamente o pequeno-almoço, sendo olhadas pela Petúnia com grande desprezo.

Voltando aos marotos, estes acabavam de acordar e de desenrolar-se dos seus próprios lençóis e boxers.

As raparigas na cavaqueira, arranjavam as malas para o grande dia. Os marotos arrancavam as ramelas dos olhos e vestiam-se lentamente. As moças saiam de casa e iam a caminho do metro. Os rapazes continuavam as suas tarefas pessoais, até que Remos olha para o relógio e grita:

- Estamos atrasados!

Instala-se o pânico no quarto, calças, camisas, ténis e meias voam, James solta um berro:

- Aparatamos dentro da Torre! Tem de ser!

- Ainda dizem que eu sou parvo! – riposta Peter

- Não podemos, aquilo está cheio de muggles. – lembra Remus, ignorando Peter.

- Aparatamos na casa de banho, pá! – concluiu entusiasticamente Sirius.

Muito rapidamente fez-se PUf, Abriram os olhos, apreciaram o tom de rosa dos azulejos do pequeno cubículo… Peter resmunga:

- Estou apertado!

Cautelosamente Remus atreve-se a abrir a porta, o olho de Sirius sobressai-se no espelho, miúda grita "normalmente" num tom estérico. Marotos correm a todo o gás, sendo apedrejados com as bonitas malas de cores leves, inocentemente pesadas. Fogem em direcção ao refugio mais próximo – o posto de informações.

O metro encontrava-se empanturrado de gente, gente e mais gente. Dentro de uma das carruagens, as raparigas passavam o tempo na conversa:

- Porque é que não vamos ao Richmond Park? – pergunta impacientemente Alice.

- Porque combinámos ir primeiro aos monumentos. – responde Lily.

- Porquê?

- Porque a cultura existe – finalizou Charlotte.

- E porque toda a gente racional já viu o sítio onde torturavam as pessoas de todas as épocas históricas! – rematou satisfatoriamente Kim.

Uma simples mulher britânica olhava-as de lado e ao ouvir o comentário de Kim, grita num tom peixeiro:

- Jesus! Cruz Credo! Maníacas!

Afasta-se rapidamente para o outro lado da carruagem, enquanto as nossas heroínas saem na pretendida paragem e pensam: " Maníacas como nós há muitas".

Entraram na Torre de Londres, os marotos que já iam a passo lento, reparam lá ao fundo nelas, que iam distraidamente a discutir o aspecto fofo e gorducho do guarda da entrada. Pavorosamente os seus olhos imploravam:

-Socorro! Tirem-me daqui!

Peter começa a sentir a atracção dos buracos pequenos.

Não podiam usar a capa da invisibilidade, não podiam aparatar, só uma tinham UMA solução:

- Olhem para aquela janela! – exclama repentinamente Sirius.

Marotos atingiram o ponto da questão: olhar para a janela feitos parvos, disfarçando-se automaticamente de turistas pateticamente intelectuais, que apreciam TODOS os detalhes de um monumento, até as borras dos pombos!

Marotos olhavam descaradamente para a pobre janela enferrujada.

As raparigas viram uns estranhos indivíduos… exclamaram em conjunto:

- Não pode! É uma miragem!

Aproximaram-se dos jovens, tendo agido espontaneamente ao olhar para a cuja janela. Subitamente apareceu uma figura disforme. Todos matutaram que era uma bruxa carpideira ou um espírito cruel. Mas como aquilo podia estar ali?

Charlotte confirmou:

- É a Bloody Mary.

- É um boneco. – acabou Lily com um olhar sereno.

E agora para onde iam? Com os marmanjos atrás? Continuar a olhar para a janela?

- Vamos beber um cafezinho! – sugeriu Remus.

- Com natas e tudo! – patrocinou Kim.

- E croissants! – apadrinha Charlotte.

Alice demoliu o sonho do famoso croissant crocante:

- Croissants são na França! Seus imbecis nativos!

Sirius questionou docemente:

- Aqui não existem croissants? Que miséria!

Toda a gente esbugalhou os olhos.

Lily lembrou:

- Muffins! Deliciosos! Existem em tudo o que é sítio!

- E são Gostosos! – apoiou James.

Peter protesta:

- Crepes é que era!

James estacou com aquele ar de propor desafios lerdos:

- O ultimo a chegar ao café paga a conta!

Desataram a correr, voando como abutres! A ultima a chegar foi Alice, devido à sua saia comprida. Já instalados numa mesinha ao ar livre, foram gentilmente atendidos, pedidos assentes, a empregada abandonou a respectiva mesa com um piscar de olho ao menino Sirius, que respondeu com um enorme e galante sorriso.

Remus pergunta:

- Como é que consegues?

Sirius ergue a sobrancelha e responde:

- Eu sou Bom.

Contentíssimo empurra a cadeira para trás, levanta-se, sobe para cima da mesa e começa a cantar em plenos pulmões:

- Eu cá sou bom  
Sou muito bom  
Eu cá sou bom, Sou muito bom  
Sou sempre a abrir !  
Eu cá sou bom  
Sou muito bom  
Eu cá sou bom, Sou muito bom  
Sou um partir!

E sou tão bom  
E sou tão belo  
E sou tão alto  
E sou tão forte  
E tão gentil  
Eu cá sou bom  
Sou muito bom  
Sou do baril  
Vocês são tam...  
Não valem ná...  
Eu cá sou bom  
Sou bom bom bom

Eu cá sou bom  
Sou muito bom  
Eu cá sou bom, Sou muito bom  
Paranormal  
Eu cá sou bom  
Sou muito bom  
Eu cá sou bom, Sou muito bom  
Sou o maioral

Todos erguem os olhos, suspiram, e cantando em conjunto para Sirius:

- És sem duvida o pior!

Chega suposta empregada simpática e começa o alvoroço:

- Não quero pessoas em cima das mesas! – agarra na vassoura e espanta os 8 amigos, que fogem a correr para fora da Torre – E não voltem mais, seus animais!

As raparigas esquecem a viagem à Torre e junto com os marotos atravessam a Ponte a correr só parando no outro lado da margem.

Nota das Autoras:

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e por lerem a fic.

Os pastéis de nata são maravilhosos a melhor coisa que existe, pelo menos a que provamos e Andorra é nos Pirinéus.

Esperemos que gostem deste capítulo que explica o porquê da mudança de planos. A música cantada pelo Sirius é dos Xutos e Pontapés, a melhor banda de rock português, a musica chama-se "Sou Bom", a parte que o Sirius canta é a "real", enquanto a que o resto do pessoal canta, tem alterações sendo na verdade: "és sem dúvida o melhor".

Se precisarem de esclarecer alguma duvida da linguagem, pois nos não sabemos muito bem quais as expressões que são utilizadas em Portugal e não no Brasil, avisem

Bjs e fiquem bem

As do Costume


End file.
